


You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Mindful Education, but happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story. Within its pages lies a tale of you, me, tragedy, and the light at the end of the tunnel.-Some extra stuff for Mindful Education :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Steven Universe. I just like making stuff.

-This is a story. Within its pages lies a tale of you, me, tragedy, and the light at the end of the tunnel-

Steven wasn't okay. He had done horrible things. His mother had done horrible things. Everyone always talked about Rose Quartz as if she was some higher being. They loved her. They loved her and she hurt gems. Smashed them. Steven didn't understand.  
They were proud of him. He bubbled Bismuth and watched Jasper corrupt. He could have saved her. He didn't. They were proud of him and he hated that. He was just like her.  
Did the end justify the means he used to achieve it? What even was the end?  
Steven didn't know.

\----

Connie wasn't okay. She was dangerous now. Everyone was a threat. That knowledge made the anxiety pulsing through her grow even stronger. She was a danger. Pearl was proud of her. Connie didn't understand.  
She hurt that boy. Broke his arm. There instincts that she had acquired were now second nature. Her sword slashed through the holo-pearl. Steven congratulated her.  
How was she supposed to respond to this praise? Did she even deserve it?  
Connie wasn't sure.

\----

Stevonnie was at odds with themself. What were they to do when their parts hated themselves but loved each other? Steven and Connie were both being consumed by guilt and it was hard for Stevonnie to stay together.  
They saw it all, but felt powerless. Steven and Connie were hiding nightmares and tears and pain while becoming something they were supposed to share. Stevonnie was an experience that was supposed to make them closer, but they'd never felt further apart.  
Was Stevonnie worth forming anymore? Could they even begin to feel like themself again?  
Stevonnie couldn't say for sure.

\----

Stevonnie felt… lighter. Solid in their stance. Feet planted, sword raised. The fall had felt like some great and terrible release that had been building for a while. They supposed that was exactly what had happened.  
It still wasn't perfect. Obviously. The gem that rested concretely in their belly button remained a constant reminder of expectations and the world still felt more dangerous than ever, but it was getting better.  
They weren't Rose. People were starting to look more like people and less like threats.  
They weren't just two halves. They were the whole. An experience.  
Stevonnie was sure that they could make it a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Steven Universe fic; I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
